Pro Seditio
by LoireLoa
Summary: My one and only love is the sea, mate. Why DID Barbosa lead a mutiny against Jack? Was he motivated by greed  or was it something else entirely? SLASH! Rating for slash and innuendo. Review! Pro Seditio means Before the Mutiny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know, I know! Write on Replace My Life! hides behind her wonky laptop It wouldn't leave me alone, I swear! Read and Review… please?

**Intro**

"You know I love ye, Jack?" Hector asked one night as we lay in bed after a particularly feral night of lovemaking. "Jack?"

I lay still and feigned sleep. _Please let him think I'm sleeping._

"Jack?" he said, shaking my shoulder. I grunted and rolled over, yawning.

"What was that?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. _Please, __**please**__ not this again._

"I said I love ye, Jack."

"Mmm." _Can't the man leave well enough alone?_ "But clearly you don't love me enough to let me sleep…" I murmured.

"What?" he asked, cuddling up to me. _Please not __**again**__ with the cuddling thing!_

"Nothing." I yawned, this time for real. "Go to sleep Hector. We've a long day of pillaging ahead of us."

Hector sighed. "Night, Jack."

I rolled back over and closed my eyes. I was just drifting off when _Hector_ interrupted me.

"Jack?"

"_Yes_, Hector?" I practically growled in frustration.

"Where exactly is Isla de Muerta?"

"Not _now_, Hector."

"But Jack…" he whined. _God I hate it when he whines. It's so… unbecoming._

"I'll show you in the morning."

"But _Jack_…"

"Good_night_, Hector."

"Goodnight, Jack." He sighed. "I love you."

I acted like I hadn't heard him and feigned sleep. _Again._


	2. Chapter 2

**One**

_There'll be no living with him now._ I thought as I watched Hector parade around the ship. I normally don't sail that way, but with the lack of salty wenches and rum… _Hector always gets his way when the rum's gone._

"Ye'll never guess what _Jack_ told me, Pintel." Hector said as he sauntered across the newly swabbed deck.

"What did Jack tell ye?" Pintel sighed. _Everyone_ was tired of Hector's bragging. Especially since the last time any of us had see the coastline was just before Beckett chased us out of Port Royal. _Again_.

_If there's anything worse than Hector's persistence, it's Beckett's._ I mused morosely. _At least Beckett I can get away from._

"He told me how to find Isla de Muerta."

I heard the mop Ragetti was holding clatter to the floor.

"'E told you how to get to the island?" He whispered, moving closer so as not to be overheard.

"Aye."

For some reason, I had a bad feeling about this. _Maybe I shouldn't have told him…_

"_Well_?" Pintel pressed.

"He says that the isle can only be found by he who already knows where it is."

Ragetti's shoulders slumped, and he whispered something to Pintel that I couldn't hear. I moved closer to the mast so I could hear better.

"…for a while still, it seems." Hector was saying.

I had a _very_ bad feeling about this. I retreated to my cabin to ponder what Hector could have meant. _They've been giving me weird looks lately. Ever since I allowed Hector's advances._

"Perhaps…" I wondered to myself, "…but no. They wouldn't, _Hector_ wouldn't…"

"There ain't many things that Hector wouldn't do, Jack." A voice sounded from the door.

"Mr. Gibbs, I didn't hear you… You shouldn't sneak up on your Captain. He might think that you were up to something."

"Apologies, Captain." He replied, seating himself at the parlor table. "I've got bad news."

I closed my eyes. "Go on."

"There's unrest within the crew. We need to make port soon and belay their restlessness."

"You don't think… you don't think they'd… _mutiny_, do you?" I asked, unable to look at Gibbs for fear of what his (or was it my?) face would betray.

"With Hector and Pintel on board? I can't say fer sure, Jack. But I wouldn't rule it out if I were you."

I sighed. "Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye, Captain?"

"Do you find me a suitable Captain?" I asked, gazing out of the large window.

"Aye."

"Do any of the others?"

"They think that you're too soft, Jack."

"So that's a 'no'." I muttered.

X

That night, they led a mutiny against me. I was dragged from my bed in the middle of the night, fighting every inch of the way until Pintel hit me over the head with something heavy. I woke up to find my body mutilated and my wrists bound.

"Get up."

I glared daggers at Hector as I hobbled past him onto the plank.

"When I get loose, _Barbosa_," I hissed through clenched teeth, "I'll kill you."

"Aye but you won't," he sneered, "so I've nothing to worry over, now do I?"

I lunged at him, intent on strangling him for his betrayal, but was restrained by Pintel and Ragetti.

"I hope that the sea betrays you, and Cutler Beckett has the lot of you for _dinner!_" I spat furiously.

"I'm terrified."

"You should be." I growled just before I was thrown into the sea after my affects.

"Weight anchor!" hector yelled, "We've got quite a bit of sea to put behind us lads!"

I surfaced just in time to see that _bastard_ sail away in _my ship_.

"I'll get off this God-forsaken spit of land, _Barbosa_. And when I do, you'd best be ready for me."


End file.
